Turtle Hermit Student
Students who have studied under the fabled turtle hermit, Master Roshi. They have learned how to surpass the “Human” limit and draw out hints of their true potential. The students of the turtle hermit possess one of the greatest martial techniques in the known universe, the Kamehameha wave. Path features: Surpassed the human limit(level 11): You have been trained in such a way that your bodies full power has begun to awaken. Increase your base movement by 2 additional squares, and gain 1d10 hit points. True martial art(Level 15): when you spend an action point , you gain another combo action on your next turn. Mastered Kamehameha (level 19): You have mastered the kamehameha. Gain access to the Bending Kamehameha utility power Bending Kamehameha You have long since learned how to make a nimble, hard to avoid, kamehameha wave Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Reaction Ranged Trigger: A non ultimate, single target power with Kamehameha in its name misses the target Effect: Make another attack, Discipline vs Reaction -5 Hit: 3k + spirit damage. Turtle school powers Level 11 At-Will powers Flying Knee attack You leap at a foe, striking them with your knee At-Will ✦ Martial, Melee Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit:2p + Strength damage Kamehameha An energy wave fired from two hands. At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 2k + spirit damage. This attack knocks the opponent back tier squares if blocked. Level 11 Encounter powers Pressure point attack You strike a hidden pressure point in your enemies forehead, stopping them Encounter ✦ Martial, Melee Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage, and the target is unable to take a move action until the end of your next turn. Full power Kamehameha You bring your arms beside you, gathering your ki in your hands before throwing them at a target and firing whilst shouting “kamehameha!” Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One creature in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 3K + (spirit x2) damage. Special: the PLAYER may chant “ka me ha me ha!” as they charge and fire the attack, granting the enemy a +2 to his Reaction against the attack. However, the attack will deal an additional 2 damage dice Level 14 utility powers Drunken Fist You become a shakey, hicupping, uncoordinated, wildly unpredictable fighter Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Standard Action Stance Effect: For a number of rounds equal to your discipline, enemies have a -tier penalty to their reaction defense against your basic melee attacks. Double After-Image You put a spin on your after image Daily ✦ Martial, Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy declares an attack on you Effect: You move swiftly, leaving two images behind. Pick a number between 1 and 3, tell the GM that number. Have the attacking enemy roll a 3 sided dice. If he rolls a number that is anything but what you said, the attack misses and no damage is dealt. This attack DOES NOT work against bursts or blasts you're in range of, or Ultimates Foot kamehameha charge Level 16 Daily powers Super Kamehameha You turn your Kamehameha up to the next level! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged Beam 12 Target: All Enemies in beam Attack: Discipline+2 vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage and all targets are pushed back a number of squares equal to your spirit +4. Miss: Half Damage Charge: The attack becomes wide beam 10 instead of beam 12. Turtle School Four Virtues you perform a charging rush, chaining together moves taught to you by the turtle hermit. Daily ✦ Martial, Melee Standard Action Melee Special: You may move up to four squares as part of this attack Target: one creature, 4 attacks Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2P + Strength damage. If this attack hits, you may repeat it. You can only repeat the attack up 3 times (4 attacks in total) Level 20 Ultimate Power Ultimate Kamehameha You channel your power into the mightiest Kamehameha the universe has ever known! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide beam 25 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity+2 vs Repulse Hit: 7K + spirit damage and all targets are knocked prone Miss: Your daily power from this path is recharged. Charge: For every power surge spent, the attack inflicts another damage dice, and gains a +2 path bonus to hit. You may spend up to three surges. Category:Canon Category:Paths